


No more summers in heaven

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change is coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more summers in heaven

The blue-white linen that was laid out on the field besides the tractor scratched the skin of my back as I looked up to the sky.  
It was of the same colour as the eyes of the lover by my side would be, if he would not have closed them, now that he told me about his upcoming marriage.  
I am thankful for it, since even the sky fills me now with a feeling I don't want to know or acknowledge.

But now I know, even if I don't want to be leaving, but the happy years are gone!


End file.
